I Didn't Do It
I Didn't Do It is a Disney Channel Original Series that premiered on Disney Channel. The series stars Olivia Holt, Austin North, Piper Curda, Peyton Clark, and Sarah Gilman. A pilot for the series was announced November 2012 with production of the pilot scheduled for January 2013. The series was picked up on June 18, 2013. The series began production in summer of 2013 and started airing on January 17, 2014. The series is created by Tod Himmel and Josh Silverstein. On July 3, 2014, Disney ordered a second season of the series The second season premiered on February 15, 2015. Plot In the series, brother–sister twins Lindy and Logan Watson, together with their three best friends, Jasmine, Garrett and Delia, begin their freshman year of high school at Ditka High. The show is set in Chicago. In the first season, each episode began with a comedic "what just happened" situation, and then the story is told in flashbacks. This concept was abandoned at the start of the second season. Cast and characters The main characters. From left: Delia Delfano, Logan Watson, Lindy Watson, Garrett Spenger and Jasmine Kang. (Use cursor to identify)*'Lindy Watson' (Olivia Holt) grew up geeky, nerdy, an outcast, and on the athletic side. She walks into high school with a brand new look with her best friend who shows her how to be fashionable, which she is now, branching out and becoming a new girl.[7] In "Dance Fever", her nemesis is shown to be a girl named Sherri (Peyton List), and it also shows that she has had perfect attendance for 8 years without missing school. In "Snow Problem" it is revealed that Lindy is a good snowboarder. Lindy can be a "goody two shoes" and is sometimes used as a stamp of approval by her friends when they ask their parents if they can go places. In the episode Fireman Freddie's Spaghetti Station, it is shown she likes to "one-up" people, though at first she denies it. *'Logan Watson' (Austin North) is very laid back, cool, chill, and confident, and has big plans on making his mark on high school. But those plans sometimes collide with his twin sister, Lindy.[8]Logan often tries to take the easy way out of things, doing that so much his friends have dubbed it 'Loganing'. He is also not the most intelligent or dedicated student. Jasmine has feelings for Logan, which he found out about in "Logan Finds Out". It was also revealed in " Falling for... Who?", that Logan returns Jasmine's feelings and he instantly fell in love with her in that episode. Logan also tried to ask Jasmine out, but he was too late, because she had started dating Owen. It was also shown that despite Logan's behavior, he is really sensitive at heart, considering he cried a little over Jasmine when she started dating Owen. *'Jasmine Kang' (Piper Curda)[6] is a smart, daring, and fashion-forward teenager. She is also always supportive of her four best friends. A fashionista since third grade, Jasmine thrives on good grades, pulling off daring pranks, and having the perfect outfit for every occasion.[6][9] In the episode "Lindy Nose Best", Jasmine developed feelings for Logan and almost admitted her feelings to Logan before he told her that he was going to the movies with Jenna. In the episode "Slumber Partay", she continued to focus on her crush on Logan when it was her turn to talk about boys. Jasmine is shown to be very sensitive at heart, considering she almost cried over Logan when he got back together with Erin, in "Logan Finds Out!" It was also revealed in that episode, that Jasmine has liked Logan for about a year. It was also revealed in " Falling for... Who? ", that Logan returns Jasmine's feelings. *'Garrett Spenger' (Peyton Clark)[6] is a bit of a mysophobe and can be obsessive about the most obscure details. His affinity for cleanliness and order constantly gets pushed to its limits by his four friends. In "Dear High School Self", it was shown that Garrett is bad at puzzles. In "If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout", he doesn't use public toilets. In "Now Museum, Now You Don't", it was revealed that he has a habit of biting his nails.[6] While Garrett tends to take things a bit too far to get to the bottom of hoaxes, he's usually right. *'Delia Delfano '(Sarah Gilman)[6] is a quirky, eccentric person. She does not consider herself to be in the "cool" crowd at school, and makes fun of people like the cheerleaders who are always so bright and spirited. She is very outspoken and, if there is something that shouldn't be said out loud, Delia has probably already blurted it out, much to her secret delight. Episodes Reception The series premiere was watched by 3.9 million viewers. Broadcast The series originally premiered on January 17, 2014 on Disney Channel in the United States[13] and Family Channel in Canada. It premiered on April 7, 2014 on Disney Channel (Australia and New Zealand),[14] and on May 2, 2014, on Disney Channel (UK and Ireland). Category:Series